Day 8: 10:00pm-11:00pm
As Allison Taylor struggles to hold the peace process together, her administration's paranoia about Omar Hassan continues to grow alongside the number of people he orders arrested. Meanwhile, Jack's undercover meeting with criminal Vladimir Laitanan concerning the stolen nuclear fuel rods quickly unravels due to Renee's fraying mental state. Episode guide Previously on 24 * President Allison Taylor is told by Rob Weiss that the crackdown on security forces has not improved. Ethan Kanin says that the British delgates are threatening to pull out of the peace accord. President Taylor tells him to assemble them and convince them to continue their support. * President Omar Hassan finds a connection to one of his trusted delgates in Kamistan and orders Tarin Faroush to place him under arrest. Tarin calls Kayla Hassan and says that he needs to speak with her as soon as possible about her father * Dana Walsh'gives Kevin Wadethe schematics and a key card to get into the NYPD evidence lock up building. He asked how to find the money and Dana says the bins are numbered and to do exactly what she says. * 'Sergei Bazhaev Josef Bazhaev and his father agrue about the doctor treating Oleg Bazhaevand their operation being exposed. Sergei slaps Josef and ends up shooting Oleg to end his suffering. He tells Josef never to disobey an order again. * Renee Walker tells Vladimir Laitanan that Ernst Meier is looking to buy weapons grade Uranium. * Jack Bauer as Ernst Meier completes the transfer of 5 million dollars to Vladmir's account suddenly the men pull their guns out but Cole Ortiz in time intervenes and Jack shots three of their men dead. Jack tells the fourth men to tell Vladimir that he trys something like that again the deal will be over. Vladmir says to the fourth man to bring Jack in. Jack orders him to get up. The following takes place between 10:00pm and 11:00pm. 10:00:00 10:05:52 10:08:32 10:12:03...10:12:04...10:12:05... 10:16:22 10:18:37 10:22:13 10:24:48..10:24:49...10:24:50... 10:29:04 10:33:05 10:36:17...10:36:18...10:36:19... 10:40:32 10:43:33 10:46:16...10:46:17...10:46:18... 10:50:32 10:54:42 10:59:57...10:59:58...10:59:59...11:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Guest starring * Jurgen Prochnow as Sergei Bazhaev * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Clayne Crawford as Kevin Wade * David Anders as Josef Bazhaev * T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush * Tony Curran as Lugo * Jordan Marder as Dimitri * Michael Filipowich as Nick * Harry Van Gorkum as Louis Dalton * Hrach Titizian as Nabeel * Gene Farber as Oleg Bazhaev * and Callum Keith Rennie as Vladimir Laitanan Co-starring * Matthew Wolf as Father Gregor * Thomas Fiscella as Luka Memorable quotes * Dana Walsh: You're in the side alley, right? * Kevin Wade: No, we parked out front so everyone can see us. Come on, what do you think I am? * Lugo Elson: No calls till we get to Vladimir. * Jack Bauer: (Gun on Lugo) Does this look like a situation where you get to make demands? Day 807 807 807 807